<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>R.E.M.Y. by MississippiDuchess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314599">R.E.M.Y.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MississippiDuchess/pseuds/MississippiDuchess'>MississippiDuchess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Handsome Devil, Lost Child, Mutant training, Top Secret, Voyeurism, You need special clearance, government project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MississippiDuchess/pseuds/MississippiDuchess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jean Grey is assigned to monitor and teach Government Weapon Remy in a remote location. Colonel LeBeau is accommodating until she finds out the link between Colonel Jean-Luc and Project R.E.M.Y. when the project becomes obsolete, Jean is forced to deal with Jean-Luc's past as well as her unsteady own.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or Jean-Luc LeBeau. The other characters and the story are fiction. For entertainment only.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Grey/Remy LeBeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean placed her suitcase at her feet as she stood on the sidewalk of the pick up area and waited for the black towncar to pull up, in front and the driver to open the door and step out. The chilly early morning flight had landed just as the sun began to break the horizon. She shivered and sighed as she watched the driver come over to greet her and usher her over to the back passenger door. </p>
<p>He was a young man in his thirties with short sandy hair and a thin face. "Dr. Grey, welcome to Nevada, ma'am. The colonel is waiting for you and he has your accommodations acquired. We should arrive in forty-five minutes." The driver shut the door behind her and rushed around to the trunk to place her suitcase into to and closed the lid before rushing to the driver's side and sat down in the seat. His hurried greeting continued in the car, on the way to the base, located just outside of town. He kept looking into the rear view mirror, admiring her sexy form as she sat in the middle of the seat. "I have taken the liberty of getting you a cup of coffee, located in the holder, in front of you, if you wish."</p>
<p>She concealed a yawn and reached for the Dutch Bros cup, lifting the vent top and sipping the hot liquid. "Thank you. Much appreciated." Jean replaced the cup to the holder and leaned forward to slip off her uniform jacket and draped it on the seat beside her. Jean turned her head to look out of the curtained window and noted the last of the town slipping out of site as the driver made his way to a remote facility. She had heard about the project and was eager to see for herself what the plans were when she was selected but she hadn't thought it would entail such secrecy as it had.</p>
<p>In the time it took for her to rest her eyes, the car pulled up to the security gate and stopped as the driver announced Jean's arrival to the guard and the gate was opened for them to enter. She opened her eyes long enough to wave to the guard and take in the winding road of the installation she would be working in. As the car came to a stop and the driver exited the vehicle to open the door behind him, she stepped out and stared up at the tall grey hangar door in front of them.</p>
<p>The base itself was spread out in a C shape with tall, grey structures, to include a radio tower, airplane hangar as well as a helipad, motor pool and site range for Army personnel. There were armed guards at each of the four gates with one two shacks for guards of east and west entrances.</p>
<p>Letting Dr Grey take in the new surroundings while he gathered the bags and placed them on a cart, wheeled out by Private Malone, Lieutenant Abrams shut the trunk lid and made his way back around to escort her up to the colonel's office. </p>
<p>Jean walked through the double doors to the Special Projects Department and stopped at the sign in desk to collect her temporary badge. When she looked up, she took in the view of the large warehouse-type setting with service men and women as well as mechanics and doctors in pressed white labcoats walking this way and that to their stations. </p>
<p>The driver lead her through the large hangar and through more double doors, down a long hallway, to the office of Colonel LeBeau. He knocked on the closed door and a muffled voice from the inside told him to "enter." He opened the door and announced that Dr Grey had arrived and then stepped aside to let her enter the large office.</p>
<p>The tall-backed chair spun around from having its back to them and the tall man sat behind a large oak desk, set to the far left of the room with an angled window that ran along the wall of his office. "Doctor Grey. Welcome to Base 451. I trust your journey was comfortable?" Colonel LeBeau stood and offered her a seat across from his desk. He nodded to the Lieutenant to leave and waited for the door to close and Jean to sit down before he sat down, again. </p>
<p>Jean sat and smiled as she nodded. "Yes, it was fine. I'm delighted to be chosen for this assignment. May I ask, why all the secrecy?" </p>
<p>The colonel grimaced and stood up again to wave her over to the window that looked down into a large, white testing room. He placed his hands behind his back and stared down at the auburn-haired man moving through a battery of tests involving telekinetic abilities. "Why all the secrecy? That is why. Remy is your assignment. With your capabilities and training, we will be on task to complete our program and give this country a means of defense."</p>
<p>Jean stared at the man in the light blue pajama bottoms and white T-shirt. "Remy?"</p>
<p>"Ruthless Elite Militant Youth." The words left his mouth so coolly and almost on a loudspeaker to the room below that Remy finished his test and turned to stare up at them, through the mirrored glass. Hands behind his back and staring down at the man, the colonel clarified. "Don't let his appearance fool you, Dr Grey. He is quite deadly... and sub-human." Another test had started and they stood and watched as Remy aimed charged clay pigeons with his hands and tossed them with deadly accuracy to annihilate multiple rows of well armed mannequins, placed at the other end of the room. "Come, I'll introduce you to him before you collect yourself for this afternoon." He turned to escort her out of his office and down the back stairs to the door that led into the testing room.</p>
<p>"Sub-human?" Jean tossed him a confused look as they walked down the stairs together and stopped at the closed and keycarded door at the bottom.</p>
<p>The colonel stopped and turned to her, holding his keycard at the slot to swipe. "I believe you'll understand why, after meeting Remy." Quickly, he swiped the card and the door opened, allowing access to the testing room where explosions had erupted in deafening tones.</p>
<p>^^^</p>
<p>The door opened behind him, he heard it but was busy maneuvering through an obstacle course of hidden threats and live, armed guards to get to the end and capture the designated flag. The training experience was supposed to see how well he contained his abilities and deciphered who was friend and who wasn't. From the smell of Jean's soft perfume, Remy had gotten more cocky than usual but had made it through the course unscathed and in record time.</p>
<p>In an acrobatic leap backwards off of a paneled wall and exploding the remaining walls of the "room" of the course, he stuck his landing as if he were a gymnast that just finished his routine and seeking applause. A large smile crooked his mouth to one side as his shaded eyes fell on the lovely new redhead that stood with the colonel at the opposite side of the room. "Ah, a new admirer? En chante, mademoiselle." Remy bowed, exaggeratedly, and straightened to smirk over at the colonel, who only sneered at Remy's childishness. He stepped forward and took Jean's hand, bending over to his the back of it before the colonel cautioned him.</p>
<p>"That is enough, Remy. Dr. Grey is not interested in your petty flirtations. She has been assigned to oversee your health and treatments as we enter the next phase of the program." Colonel LeBeau said gruffly. "You may resume your training." He barely looked at the man let alone had ever spoken to him in so many words.</p>
<p>Remy stopped his flirting and stared at the colonel, who avoided eye contact. After a minute, he turned to survey the scene of the destroyed mock up and then looked back at the colonel with cynicism. "Better wait until it cools before we start again."</p>
<p>The colonel pressed on. "I'm sure there are other tests for you to show off with." He stared at a spot on Remy's shoulder and then his eye caught the movement of Dr. Yao, a Chinese-American that pioneered most of the tests to the specs Colonel LeBeau had insisted on. "Dr. Yao, how long until training will resume?" </p>
<p>Anika Yao, a 32-year-old graduate of MIT and top in her class in Nuclear Fission, removed her goggles and let the used fire extinguisher drop to her side. "Next test will be ready within half an hour, sir."</p>
<p>"Good. Continue." The colonel seemed pleased but still refused to cast an eye on Remy, even though he felt the weight of the man's stare. "You are dismissed until further notice, Remy."</p>
<p>Remy scoffed at the brush off. "You bring in de new school marm, show her off and then you just dismiss me like I am a toddler?!" He took a step forward only to have the colonel stiffen at the closeness.</p>
<p>The colonel stared ahead and breathed deeply. "Dismissed, Remy."</p>
<p>His eyes fell on the colonel as if expecting the man to look at him but instead he gave in and winked at Jean before leaving the room to return to his room, down the hall.</p>
<p>Jean swallowed at the thick air, heavy with unease and remained quiet until Remy left the room, armed guards following behind him. She wasn't sure what to say or how to react, even as the colonel turned to apologize and offer to show her to her quarters. She smiled and welcomed the time to relax and unwind before the round of afternoon meetings started. "Is he always this pleasant?" She asked as they entered the elevator and watched the doors close.</p>
<p>The colonel sighed and grimaced as he reluctantly nodded. "Fair warning, Doctor Grey. Do not fall for his charms. He is property of the government and should be accounted as a dangerous weapon, not as a lost puppy."</p>
<p>"Understood." Jean downcast her eyes until the doors opened and they stepped out in the hallway, coated in olive drab and lined with armed personnel. The colonel led her down the hall to the right and stopped at her closed door. </p>
<p>Nodding shortly to the guard that stood beside her door, the colonel turned back to her. "A guard will collect you this afternoon. Rest well, Dr. Grey." Another nod but this time to her and then he turned and walked back down the hall to the elevator.</p>
<p>Jean nodded and smiled briefly to the guard who opened her door for her, and stepped inside. The guard closed the door behind her and she was left to stare at the small dorm room, complete with a private bath and kitchenette. Her things had arrived and were placed at the end of her bed, waiting to be unpacked. Jean yawned after the long morning and after a long, hot shower and a nap, she knew she would be ready for the equally long afternoon and evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>End Part One</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long late night, studying endless reports from previous cases and then being startled awake by a loud morning reveille, Jean checked her watch and stretched, finding it hard to stand from the chair she fell asleep in. A knock on the door was incentive enough to push herself up from the small dining table and stumble her way over to the door, flipping on the overheard head as she reached the door. Cracking the door open, she found a young private standing there, informing her of her wake up call. She thanked him and closed the door to hurry and clean up and change before morning mess. "Hello, four-thirty-am."</p><p>Jean looked over the multiple pages of her notes, over the course of the past week and compared the vitals she had entered of Remy's daily performance. "Leaps and bounds." She placed the side of the pencil into her mouth and bit down as she flipped through the file that was underneath the charts, oblivious to the man who now stood in front of her, leaning against the railing and awaiting his instruction for being outside on such a cold morning. It wasn't until he cleared his throat to get her attention that she finally looked up and found herself sitting on the cold bleechers alone, staring at a bored test subject. Taking the pencil from her mouth and slipping it into her tightly wrapped, braided bun, she frowned in noticing that she had lost all account of time while sitting there. "I'm sorry, Remy. I was just going over your reports from the last few days and have noticed a dramatic increase in your strengths. However, today, I want to see how fast you can complete a five-mile run."</p><p>Remy blinked down at her and didn't speak until after he had turned to look behind him and back again. "Five miles on a one-fourth mile track?" A dark, elegant eyebrow raised as he stared at her unease. The sun had barely broke horizon when he was escorted to the track and had since risen more off of the far off ground since he stood and watched her. The day before, he had used the same track to run a three-mile run in under a half an hour and the day before that, he used the straight away to jump hurdles for most of the afternoon. By all accounts, in military eyes, he was considered healthy and at his peak. His new physician didn't seem to see it that way.</p><p>"Now, please." Jean smiled politely and waited patiently for him to comply. </p><p>He smirked and pushed off of the railing to lean forward on one foot, next to her. "You sure you just wanna see him run and not just to see Remy all hot and sweaty?" He winked at her. His face within inches of hers. For the first time since their meeting, he hadn't worn his sunglasses but a ballcap with the LSU Tigers logo on it. He dressed for the occasion in black shorts and a dark grey muscle shirt and red sneakers laced with purple strings. Remy admired every line on her face and hairline and reached up to softly tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear before a gruff voice halted his action.</p><p>"That's enough, Remy! You have your assignment. March!" Jean-Luc called to him from the ground, beside the bleechers. He scowled as the Cajun turned to lock eyes with the Colonel and the deterred from any more orders being shouted at him. He had kept a close eye on Remy's training but usually preferred to be updated in reports; however, he wanted a little more interaction and hands-on experience, since Jean had fully settled into her new role.</p><p>The Colonel climbed the steps and came to sit down on the other side of her and watch Remy start his laps on the track. "I came to see how his progress is doing."</p><p>Jean smiled again and swallowed. "He is remarkable, Colonel. Coming along rather quickly than I had expected." She had remembered to press the button on the stopwatch as Remy started from his position on the track and had glanced down every now and then to keep her cool. "His scores and fitness level breaks new grounds every day. Though, I gather there is a deeper reason why you asked me to take over." Giving her superior a sideways glance, she then recovered to look down at the watch and back to Remy.</p><p>Jean-Luc kept focus on Remy as he ran the track. Finally, he blinked inhaled, thinking of the best words to reply with. "It is entirely on your shoulders that this project succeed, Doctor Grey. Remy is too promising an asset to lose in the mess of red tape." The words formed so calmly that it seemed as if he were talking about a transplanted tree growing in the desert, bereft of water.</p><p>"No, of course I won't let that happen but, Colonel, what happens if it fails?" Jean flashed a quizzical look over at him.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Jean-Luc stood, not answering her. He turned and stopped before passing her. "See that it doesn't. Good day, Doctor."</p><p>Before Jean could counter-question, the colonel had already moved past and called walked to the steps, leading back to his jeep. "Good day." She sat stunned, forgetting completely about Remy and the timer until Remy stopped running and jogged tiredly over to lean against the floor of the bleechers and look up at her for his next assignment.</p><p>"So? What was my time?" Remy asked.</p><p>Shaking off the fog, Jean came back to where she sat and clicked the stop button on the stopwatch, once she realized he stood in front of her. "Very good, Remy." She looked at the time on the watch and then looked again. "Wait. You finished five miles at twenty-two minutes?"</p><p>Remy chuckled. "Leaps an' bounds, mon chere. Leaps an' bounds." He winked and turned to walk over to where he had set down his water bottle and towel and sat down to cool off before the next test.</p><p>^^^</p><p>At the end of the day, with the tests and poking and prodding out of the way, Remy showered and changed into a white jumpsuit, monogrammed with the facility's name on the left breast and walked back to his room. He closed the door behind him and spoke the word "light" for the room to illuminate in a white fluorescent light. After he made his way to the middle of the large, mostly bare bedroom, Remy stopped and up at the black orb high on the wall, at the foot of his queen bed. The jovial mood of the day had drained away and he now stared back at the eye with a bored/sad look.</p><p>The other end of the camera's eye came through to Jean-Luc's monitor, in his office. His hand curled at his chin and a finger rested at his lips as he stared at the motionless man on the screen. He had already received and reviewed the daily reports and admired how well-versed they were, in Jean's handwriting. Now, he sat and watched Remy's evening routine before the young Cajun turned off the light.</p><p>He had finished reading the reports and went back to watching Remy stand and stare are the camera before his phone intercom buzzed. </p><p>"Sir, General Hollis is on Line One for you. He says it's urgent." </p><p>"Thank you." With one last look at the monitor, Jean-Luc reached for his phone and pressed the number to answer the call. "General, a surprise to hear from you."</p><p>General Raymond Hollis was a pompous, self-driven man who wanted only the best under his command. He was on the fence about the R.E.M.Y. project from the start and constantly butted heads with Jean-Luc about keeping it operational. "Colonel. I am looking at your current figures of this project and and I see several fallouts of where the value in this lies. Destruction of government property for testing, use of a weather balloon that costs millions of dollars and is not yet in use, and a test subject who managed to level a base structure with only the use of his hands. Colonel, my letting you humor yourself is having devastating consequences on the panel to continue this project."</p><p>Jean-Luc sighed and groaned inwardly. "General, the weather balloon is being outfitted with our equipment, as we speak. Also, the building was not completely destroyed in the wake of the testing. I can assure you that everything is being handled to the letter and the subject will be ready for inspection with a few months."</p><p>"Months?" The general sat forward in his armchair recliner. "Colonel, I cannot give you anything more than a few weeks for this project. Either he's ready or he's not." He paused and  picked up the report he had on his lap. "What of this new caretaker? Doctor Grey? Where does he see the potential in this study?"</p><p>"Doctor Jean Grey, sir. She has quite and extensive view on the subject and the project is running more smoothly under her command. Remy has been slowly improving and given enough time, we will be ready for a full exhibition of his potential. Until then, we will continue to make exemplary progress with this project. I offer you a welcome to come see our improvements any time you wish, General." Jean-Luc listened carefully to the man's heavy breathing on the line. </p><p>The general grunted his resentment of the colonel's handling but initially agreed to stop for a visit in the near future. "Progress." The General's voice gave the word ominous weight and a hint of impatience. "I don't want 'progress,' I want RESULTS."</p><p>Jean-Luc sighed inwardly. "Yes, sir. However, this project and its components are of sensitive nature."</p><p>"I don't want to hear excuses, Colonel. I want to see results." The general rattled the crystal decanter noisily as he opened it and poured himself a scotch into the matching crystal tumbler.</p><p>"Of course, General. I'll have the numbers for you to look over, tomorrow morning." Jean-Luc conceded as the general wouldn't let go of something until he got the same "can-do attitude" he had assumed on his own way up the ladder. As the general abruptly hung up, Jean-Luc was left listening to a dial tone and staring at the monitor in night vision as Remy had shut off his light and crawled into bed. He watched the young Cajun sleeping before he turned to look at the picture on his desk of his family that had once been together.</p><p>^^^</p><p>Jean knocked on the door of the Colonel's office and gave a low breath out as she opened the door at his acknowledgement and went inside. "Colonel, you wanted to see me?" Closing the door behind her, she stopped and took in the man that sat behind the desk. She let her mind wander over his and tried to read him but every time she got close to something important, he would block her, causing her to catch her breath before advancing into the room.</p><p>"Doctor Grey, please come in. Have a seat." The colonel stood and offered a chair across from him. He waited until she took a seat and then he returned to his seat. "I wanted to talk to you about the project's performance. I understand he's ahead of schedule." He smiled at the statement but he was wishing against it.</p><p>Shifting and looking briefly down at her notes she carried in, Jean breathed out and collected herself. "Remy is coming along very well, sir. His mind is so guarded, though. It's like there are pieces of him missing."</p><p>His brow furrowed at the statement. "Missing?" Jean-Luc inhaled and held it for a full minute before standing and making his way over to the tilted windows that lined the top half of the wall, and stared down, at the training course. "I've heard you tend to get to know your charges, inside and out, before making any judgments. Tell me, Doctor, what do you think Remy is missing?" He placed his hands behind his back and stared harshly down at the empty course.</p><p>"I'm not sure but I can only look as far back as a few years."</p><p>The colonel breathed and remained silent for another moment before gathering the will to tell her only what he could. "How soon would he be ready for proper inspection?"</p><p>Jean looked over at him, quizzical. "Inspection? I could have him ready in two days. Colonel?" Jean stood and walked around to stand beside him and stare down at the empty room and waited for the answer.</p><p>The overhead light switched on and Dr. Yao entered the room with a cart and her staff to ready the newest version of training sequences. She immediately set up the first part of the course, installing live ammunition with minimal amount of explosives and fragments and then set up the rest of the course, changing the walls she needed. The team went about their business as if they didn't know they were being watched.</p><p>"General Hollis is bringing a team of senators as well as other high brass from Washington to observe R.E.M.Y. This carries a lot of weight and standards and, if it succeeds, it would be up for vote in the Senate." He focused on Dr. Yao and then turned to look over at Jean, who looked over at him. "Remy needs to be ready by tomorrow. This project is riding on him. I want no flaws, no screw-ups, no arrogant acrobatics. My career is ridin' on this, Doctor."</p><p>Jean nodded.</p><p>The colonel took a deep breath and added, "If this fails, Remy will be dismantled." He swallowed and turned away as if the acknowledgement of the statement was the most painful announcement he had ever had to make.</p><p>Jean read his expression and stiffened. "I understand. He will be ready, Colonel."</p><p> </p><p>End Part Two</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean opened the door to the locker room and turned to the right, making her way past the empty aisles until she found Remy, lying on his back on the long honeywood bench and stopped in the middle of the aisle. Her right leg supporting her while her left posed to the side, seductively. "Training starts in ten minutes. Why aren't you dressed, yet?" Hands on her hips, she moved to cross her arms and scold him when he didn't move from dozing.</p>
<p>The large staff locker room was mainly dark except for the small circles of light that came from the long lines of hanging lamps that marked each aisle. Long lines of blue metal lockers, each with their own specific lock on them. Remy's had been the only locker with a particularly childish lock instead of a serious, military lock on it. A lime green lock with a code of words that spelled out silly sentences that he had asked for specifically. He had conned and smirked his way into getting it and enjoyed making up the most unusual of codes, just to upset the colonel every time he had training.</p>
<p>Popping an eye open and turning to look over at her, he whistled his approval of the woman's long and tight tan skirt and equally tight white blouse. "What's all dis about? One minute, de high-an-mighty up there, says we start warmin' up. Den, you come along and all of a sudden, Remy has to be spit-spot perfect wit' nowhere to go. Why is dat?" He sat up and turned to face her, opening his eyes to look at her. "You enjoy watchin' Remy run along, hehn? Maybe, you like seein' him all sweaty, no?" He winked up at her and suddenly felt a force slap his face but she hadn't moved from her stance.</p>
<p>Jean shook her head, disgusted with his sexual banter. "How old <i>are</i> you?" </p>
<p>Remy hung his head mockingly and smirked. "Oh, somewhere around 20, 21, I reckon." He leaned forward and propped an elbow on a knee, resting his chin on his hand. "You interested in Remy, no?"</p>
<p>"No." Jean changed position, shifting her weight to her left leg. "Now get dressed and out on that course in five minutes, Mister." She started to walk away when he called to her again.</p>
<p>"Does dis have somethin' to do with dat Top Secret meetin' you an' de Colonel had, earlier?"</p>
<p>Jean stopped before rounding the corner and walking out of the locker room. "Get dressed, Remy."</p>
<p>Remy didn't turn to look at her and kept his statement under his breath as he heard the hollow claps of her heeled shoes walking back to the door. "I take dat as a yes." He sighed and stood up to turn and retrieve his workout clothes from his locker.</p>
<p>^^^</p>
<p>Remy finished his training course and every other imposed obstacle, showered, dried, dressed himself and made his way back to his room but stopped in the hall as he found Jean waiting for him outside his door. It was now after dinner and he needed a rest and time to himself, after the rigorous course he ran several times over. A few run throughs he decided to goof up, just to see how mad Jean could get. "Chere, I'm flattered. You can't get enough o' Remy." He smiled, hiding his suspicion.</p>
<p>Leaning against the wall, Jean pushed off of it and turned to fully face him. "I have orders for you, about tomorrow. Mind if we have a chat, in private?"</p>
<p>Removing and using the card key in the lock, he opened the door and followed her inside. "Light." He called out to the voice-activated room. He offered her a chair across from the bed to sit down in, as he took sitting on the edge of the bed. "Alright. What's on your mind, chere?" He ran a hand through his damp hair and wet his lips, nervously. It was the first time a pretty lady had set foot inside his private quarters.</p>
<p>Jean sat down and looked around his room. It was clean and free of pictures or other trinkets she imagined his room would have. The way he talked, she had pictured his room to look like a mess of girly pinups in skimpy bikinis or have his entire wardrobe, as drab as it was for plain white uniforms, strewn all over the floor and lamps. "I would like you to be on time, tomorrow. No sass, no antics. And, no ego." Positioned on the edge of the hard plastic egg-shaped cafeteria chair, she slid back as Remy stood and came closer, leaning over and placing his hands on either side of her. </p>
<p>"Why all de commands? You scared of somethin'?" His red on black eyes bore deep into her soul and she had to look away to keep from getting lost in his charms. He smirked as he sensed her insecurities. </p>
<p>She placed a hand on his chest and lightly but firmly pushed him away. "I need... the colonel needs you to be on your best behavior, tomorrow. Top Brass from Washington is coming to observe your performance. Remy, the future of this base hangs on your marks. Am I making myself clear?"</p>
<p>Remy stood and looked down at her. "What do I get if I'm a good boy? More tests? A lifetime of runnin' a hamster wheel for every yahoo with an ego dat can hold up a satellite? No merci." He turned and started to pace the length of the room between them.</p>
<p>"Okay." Jean swallowed. "What do you want? Rec Room privileges? An extra apple at meal time? More personal time?" She stood and watched him, trying to get into his thoughts.</p>
<p>Remy felt the intrusion and stopped in midpace and turned to look at her. Raising his hand and shaking a finger at her, Remy sighed. "I don't know. A day pass, a romantic drive in de country, somewhere other dan behind dese stupid grey walls!" For the first time since meeting her, he let his anger show through and immediately let it deflate.</p>
<p>Jean looked confused. "You mean, you've never been outside of these walls?" She studied him and couldn't recall him even eluding to curiosity outside of the compound.</p>
<p>He shrugged and went back to pacing. "Colonel didn't think it was good for Remy to be seen in public. He'd rather stuff Remy in a shoebox until he ready to play wit' him." He sounded so forlorn that Jean caught herself stepping forward.</p>
<p>"So, we'll see what we can do." Jean wasn't sure how to proceed and nervously smiled. She changed her thinking when he stopped and gave her a "I've heard that before" look along with a lost, little puppy expression before he turned to sit back down on the bed. "So, you haven't had any friends or... girlfriend?"</p>
<p>Remy shook his head but didn't look at her. "Nope. Just get passed off from one to de next, like a tomato." An alarm sounded beside his bed, telling him it was time for lights out. "De colonel say, time for bed. Bonne nuit, Ms. Grey." Kicking his shoes off and turning to lie down on the bed, an arm between his head and the pillow, he stared at the ceiling and waited for the door to close.</p>
<p>Jean watched him for a minute and then stepped forward. "Light." She said as the light turned off. She continued to walk towards him and then sat down on the side of the bed. "You know, I never really had any friends, either. My dad sent me away because he couldn't deal with what I am."</p>
<p>"Least you're human." Remy grumbled.</p>
<p>Furrowing her brow, Jean shifted. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Remy shrugged again and rolled away from her. "Nevermind." He said sullenly.</p>
<p>Jean bit her lip and cautiously placed a hand on his arm. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"</p>
<p>"A what?" Remy rolled over and stared up at her.</p>
<p>"A kiss. May I show you?" Jean smiled and leaned forward, kissing his lips, softly. Pulling away, he sat up with her and held onto the kiss, gently cupping her face with his hands. His lips were soft and tasted like a peach. His hands were warm and felt like soft leather and she inhaled his clean soap scent as they parted.</p>
<p>Remy had closed his eyes to kiss her and opened them as he sat back from her. Lips parted, soft panting as he smiled casually to her. "What was dat for?" The concept of a kiss was foreign to him and he couldn't help his curiosity over the simple gesture. </p>
<p>Jean smiled again and let her mind filter into his, gathering that he was genuinely confused as to what fueled her emotion and action to kiss him. "It's what people do when they care about someone. Romance is a deep emotion that two people can feel toward one another." Jean sat back and cocked her head quizzically. "You didn't like it?" Her growing concern over his uncertain feeling left her wondering if she had done the right thing by kissing him.</p>
<p>It took a few seconds of his intense scrutiny, complete with short bursts of sound before he eventually nodded and scooted closer. "More...?" </p>
<p>Jean giggled. "You've never had anyone give you affection?"</p>
<p>Remy shook his head. "De colonel came close once but every time he looks at Remy, it's like his skin wants to come off." He hung his head and stared down at the cotton blanket between them. His words had carried so much sadness and confusion that without him being aware of it, Jean had moved closer and wrapped her arms around him. She felt soft and warm and wonderful. He inhaled the deep rosemary scent of her hair and nestled his face into her perfectly curved neck. Remy sat back and reached a hand up to touch her soft cheek and then reached for her hairpins, letting her hair fall down her back and over her slender shoulders. "You should wear your hair like dis more often. Remy enjoys it very much."</p>
<p>She blushed and smiled as he leaned in to steal another kiss.</p>
<p>^^^</p>
<p>Jean-Luc sat at his desk and stared at the monitor with mild interest, a hand curled over his mouth and an eyebrow raised as he watched the two darkened figures explore one another. An exhale as he focused on the two making love in front of an unbeknownst voyeur.</p>
<p>Remy lie on his back and held Jean at the hips, both naked, their skin catching the soft blue light of the camera lens. </p>
<p>Jean-Luc observed how Jean's body rose and fell as if in slow motion as she straddled Remy's hips. He stared at her slender, milky back and zoomed in to watch her long auburn hair gently slap against her skin. His eyes edged along her sultry curves and his breath started to quicken as Jean's head tossed back, eyes closed and her expression giving away her intense passion for the man below her. He swallowed as his eyes widened, watching her lean over and kiss Remy's lips, finishing their sensual lovemaking. A glimpse offered of Remy's glistening face, lost in the throes of ecstasy gave way to a mix of anger, sorrow and jealousy. </p>
<p>He had never watched Remy to catch him in any personal act but instead looked into the man's personal setting as something that intrigued him and made him think of a lost soul he hadn't wanted to give up but couldn't force himself to open his heart and let in a facsimile. He had searched Remy's face, body and soul, trying to find some tiny spark of recognition. Most of the time, it hurt too much to look when Remy cracked a smile or laughed at a joke or even opened his mouth to speak. He had bit his tongue until the taste of rich iron filled his mouth and he had to look away before the bile rose into his throat.</p>
<p>The intercom buzzed and tore his attention away. "Yes." </p>
<p>"Colonel, your call to Massachusetts came in. A Mister Essex is on 3 for you. Also, a message from General Harris is posted. He says it's urgent." The female secretary that took over the phones in the afternoon, paused and listened for his answer. She knew it was late and that he was due to leave for the night, any time now but he had asked to be notified immediately when those specific calls came in. "Sir?"</p>
<p>"Thank you." Jean-Luc looked back at the monitor to see Remy still lying on his back but now caressing Jean's arm, as she embraced. He reached for the phone and pushed the blinking light. "Nathaniel. Thank you for returning my call. We have some things I would like to discuss with you." He looked away as he caught Remy's eye, staring up into the camera and looking at the viewer, blankly, as he always did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>End Part Three.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean slipped out of Remy's room just before morning call and made it back to her room just in time to freshen up and ready herself for the day. The colonel hadn't been too explicit about what was about to happen but, she wasn't liking what he had said. Finishing pinning her hair into a bun, Jean sighed and yawned as she gulped down the remainder of her cup of coffee and headed for the door to greet her awaiting driver. As Jean walked down the hall to the elevator and then waited for the first floor, she thought back to her night with him. He was so innocent but playful, gentle but demanding that she wasn't sure how he'd react seeing her, the day after.</p><p>She watched the grounds go by, out to the field where the testing would begin and blushed a bit when she saw Remy leaning against the bleechers, looking half alseep and bored. Replacing her stiff façade and walking towards the group of gentlemen, after being helped out of the parked jeep, Jean tried not to think of the young man that had set her blood afire. Coming to a stop and greeting the General and his four other companions, she caught Remy's eye. He had put it out of his mind and focused on his activities for the day but she had caught him grinning and winking in between the first two series of tests.</p><p>More than a few times, she had also caught Jean-Luc looking at her but with a different expression on his face. When trying to read his mind, she was confronted with the same wall that had blocked her the day before. This time, there was more guilt in his eyes and it increased as he looked from her to Remy and then to the oblivious General who stood there barking orders and knit-picking his way through the exercises. The General was easy to read and gave her a headache thinking about the many times his brain would demand cold scotch. She could tell he clearly had ideas for the project but couldn't be bothered to let anyone else accept credit for the idea.</p><p>General Hollis took the time to put Remy through his own brand of training exercises. It had aroused suspicions that the general was even inventing things on the fly and it wasn't until he wanted Remy to actively stop a fleet of drones with armed lasers that the test subject finally protested.</p><p>"No!" Remy stopped in the middle of the test field and panted, his hands on his hips. His body ached from the hours of nonstop running and jumping and flipping. He stood in place and bent over, gasping for air.</p><p>The general, who sat comfortably in his front seat of the jeep, now stood and scowled at Remy. "Your job is not to say 'no.' Your job is to be in the military, soldier!"</p><p>The crowd watched in astonishment as Remy had had enough. The Colonel had expected as much from him but hadn't expected for the youth's intolerance to take so long to vent. Sighing deeply and closing his eyes and nonchalantly shaking his head, he wanted to say something to Remy but the curiosity got the better of him as he, himself, had grown tired of pointless exercises. The sun had climbed high in the sky and was starting to make everyone a little short with patience. </p><p>Remy straightened and stormed over to the vehicle. "I ain't in the military, you ol' pompous windbag!" He dropped his hands from his sides and clenched his fists, trying to control his temper as he walked. He stopped just short of the driver's side headlight and glared at the man in the passenger seat.</p><p>General Hollis stepped down, out of the jeep and walked around to stand a foot from Remy, screaming at him. "You are Government Spec Op #436952. You belong to the military, therefore, you will do as you are told, soldier. Am I understood, soldier?"</p><p>Remy controlled his breathing but still fumed. "Do it yourself." He growled under his breath and then made his way past the befuddled onlookers, to the showers. He grumbled all the way back to the base, walking in heavy, determined steps. He had agreed to go along with some of the General's less stranger ideas and pulled them off with a smile and a wink over to Jean, making her blush. It was the final test of barehandedly stopping a fleet of laser-equipped drones that made him draw the proverbial line in the sand.</p><p>The general stood there and watched Remy retreat to the buildings. He fumed that Remy made him look a fool and then remembered who was with him. "Colonel! Your office, ten minutes!" He yelled, not even turning around to see the horrified faces of his group and staff.</p><p>Jean and the colonel exchanged glances but said nothing. She tried to read both their minds but was blocked from the General's mind as all he wanted was revenge and a case of old scotch. She concluded the testing and followed the others back to the base. </p><p>^^^</p><p>Jean sat through several meetings and an awkward dinner alone with the group of ranking brass that left abruptly after Mess was over. The Colonel had failed to show for Mess, which made Jean curious about the instant meeting with the livid General Harris. Turning in her tray and making her way over to the Colonel's office, she knocked on the door and was greeted by a somber "come in," much to her surprise. Jean opened the door and stepped in to find the Colonel sitting at his desk with only the desk lamp as illumination. "Colonel? Are you all right?"</p><p>Jean-Luc sat turned to face the darkened windows, his elbows rest on the arms of his chair and his fingers steepled in front of him. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I am fine. Thank you, Doctor." Without turning to look at her, he waited to hear the close of the door before doing or saying anything else. He listened to her shoes as she steadily closed the door and walked over to sit across from him. "This project has been my bane for eight long years. I have served this station for far too long to have this ripped from under me, and with one stroke, it's gone." He made a sweeping motion with his hand as he stared at a spot on the glass.  </p><p>"Colonel?" Jean cocked her head and looked confused. She had read his mind and had an inkling of what the meeting was about but not the specifics. She wanted him to say the words before making any judgements.</p><p>Jean-Luc inhaled. "The R.E.M.Y. Project has been terminated. Your services here, Doctor, are no longer required. Effective immediately, you are free to make other preparations." He awaited her protest and outrage, after all the hard word she had put into the project but there came none. </p><p>The intercom buzzed and his secretary spoke in a cold and aloof tone. "Colonel, the transport is in the loading bay, ready for your signatures." Felicia Orten was multitasking from her appointed desk, just outside of the bay and was becoming impatient with the growing numbers of visitors and Special Requests that interrupted her from doing her daily tasks. She stared at the Sargent that stood in front of her desk, in Army fatigues, and awaited her signatures for release on the proper equipment he was to take with him. Signing his paperwork and glancing over the top of her half-glasses, she tucked the pen she wrote with back behind her left ear while still on the phone with the Colonel, on her right. "Colonel, the General's Tech Team is here to start the shut down process."</p><p>Jean-Luc sighed. "Thank you." After the sound of the cut off, he swallowed and turned to look at Jean, who sat patiently in her chair and stared at him. "Do you require references, Doctor?"</p><p>She shook her head. "Colonel, what will happen to Remy?"</p><p>Jean-Luc stood up and walked around the desk to take her hand and help her up as they went downstairs to the loading bay. He was silent and guarded on their walk until he opened the door to the Loading Bay to see Remy strapped to a gurney, getting ready to be loaded into the back of a black Transport van. They walked over to where General Hollis stood, giving orders to his second in command.</p><p>Propped up and strapped down to the gurney, Remy was silent and relaxed. He watched as Jean-Luc and Jean walked in to meet the General but didn't move. He paid little to no attention to the techs who took his vitals and awaited further instructions. His sight fixed on Jean-Luc, who never made eye contact with him, only blinking away as Jean-Luc signed him away.</p><p>General Harris only smirked and took back the clipboard of paperwork and nodded over to the tech, who stood beside Remy. </p><p>Remy made no effort to resist, only flinched as the tech administered the shot to his jugular with a small, silver canister and then checked his pulse while staring at his watch. His breathing slowed and he felt very heavy but his eyes never left Jean-Luc's remorseful face. Eventually, his vision darkened before his senses dulled and shut down but he remained frozen to stare blankly at the man that signed his life away, carelessly. He was unaware that he was unable to move or speak or even see. The same tech closed his eyes and gave the okay for him to be loaded onto the Transport.</p><p>Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jean-Luc waited for the Transport to close the backdoors and leave before he turned to Jean and only nodded his excuse. "You are free to leave, Ms. Grey."</p><p>The large bay cleared of personnel rather quickly and seemed to be timed of when to remove themselves and carry on with their tasks. Equipment pertained to Remy, alone, was packed and shipped rather efficiently, leaving his personal belongings in his room and only bringing the immediate files, software, upgrades and catalogued sessions with. Personnel with large crates and boxes of tapes and files entered and exited as if on conveyor belts, leaving Jean to stand in the middle of the room and wonder what her next step would be.</p><p>The rolling bay door slammed shut and caused her to jump from the sudden sound. She wasn't worried about her job as much as she was worried about Remy and how terrified he was as they strapped him down and had to watch as Jean-Luc signed him over as if he were a piece of plastic. His mind had screamed for Jean or the Colonel to hear him and free him of his trappings but the paralytic the General had insisted on, in subduing him was stronger than Remy's own will. Jean's ears rang with Remy's screams of terror and then finally slow dissolve into silence as his programming was shut down.</p><p>^^^</p><p>The Colonel sat still for a long while, like he couldn't breathe without falling apart. With another deep breath, he turned and looked at his shelves behind him. Picking up a small 5x7 family picture in a gold frame and turning back to face her, he stared at the picture. "Do you keep in touch with your family, Doctor Grey?" His right thumb traces the faces of his wife and children, gathered around him in front of their Queen Anne plantation house, in New Orleans.</p><p>Jean shrugged. She and her family had rarely been a family but occasionally did things together, like share holidays. "Once in a while." She preferred not to share her misdirected past with anyone but to instead help them better themselves with her silent guidance. She could only imagine what heartaches Remy and the Colonel had been through and the events of the day certainly hadn't made it any better.</p><p>He nodded briefly. "My son and my wife were going on a camping trip, in Montana. He was eight. He wanted to see the stars on the plains. I was busy with work so, my wife took him for a special weekend. His older brother didn't want to go so Henri went to stay with his Tante Mattie, for the summer. I was in Spain, on business, when I got de call. They had been in a car accident, on de highway. She was killed instantly but my son was in a coma for four months." He paused to hand her the picture. "A year later, they approached me with plans of this project. I was assigned this project a few years later, by General Hollis as a form of... reimbursement." He watched her as she turned the picture to look at it.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Colonel." Jean recounted her last meeting with her parents before they left her with someone she spent more time trying to read and despising than getting to know. </p><p>Standing and making his way over to the makeshift bar, he poured two crystal tumblers of Scotch and set them down on a silver tray, next to the crystal decanter he poured from and brought the tray back to his desk. He handed her a tumbler and set the tray down between them, on the desk and took his own. He took a gulp and poured another. </p><p>Jean stared at the glass in her hand and sipped at it, her mind too busy thinking of Remy's last conscious moments to focus on the drink. She placed the tumbler down, on the desk and waited for the Colonel to return to his seat. She had grown fond of her surroundings, in the short time she had been there. Remy had made her laugh, even in times she was not so pleased with his aloofness. The Colonel surprised her though, and had wished she could help him instead of saying goodbye. </p><p>The picture, she sat on the desk and turned it to face him. The little boy in the picture, stood next to his stout older brother and smiled at the camera. She had to admit that he looked a lot like Remy, in the face. The only difference being that the eyes were a deep green, instead of Remy's red. The hair hadn't changed and the cut framed his boyish face nicely.</p><p>They sat in silence for what seemed an eternity, until Jean-Luc sat down and sighed outwardly. "I've called in all my favors, used up every single lifeline I had to save him from this. I wanted to retire, years ago. The first time I saw him on that exam table, I wanted to walk away. They took my son and remade him into that thing and I was supposed to teach him, corral him, train him to be a fighting machine and I couldn't do that and think of him as my son. So, I kept him at a distance and now, I've lost him completely." He stared at the rim of the glass that glistened in the faint light of the desk lamp and pictured the look on Remy's frozen face as they loaded him up in the van. </p><p>"Colonel, let me try and help you. I have contacts. We could do more to get Remy out of this. Please, let me help." Jean turned in her chair and asked quietly.</p><p>Raking his front teeth over his bottom lip, Jean-Luc inhaled. "I don't think there is anything that could help him now. The files are being destroyed, the sessions are being stuffed into file cabinets and locked into old, dusty rooms in the middle of nowhere and Remy ends up on a shelf, in cold storage. General Hollis was against this project from the beginning and Remy's little outburst, this afternoon, was the final straw. His ego and pride refused to be exhausted."</p><p>There was noise from the outer hall as workers and staff alike strolled by with carts full of equipment and files. Muffled voices came from both directions of the hall as staff talked about the situation and consoled each other in their loss of jobs, all wondering what the Colonel would do, now that the base and its inhabitants had been deemed obsolete.</p><p>Jean listened to the outside voices and caught small, quiet conversations of their thoughts on Remy and their personal shock and horror as he was dragged from his room by armed guards and lab techs in white coats. She hadn't wanted to see that happen. She didn't even want to be present when they loaded him up and took him away, helpless.</p><p>Jean-Luc looked over at her and set his tumbler down on the desk, next to him. "I thank you, for taking the time to teach him. It's been only a short while but, I hope you will find something better suited to your gifts."</p><p>"Thank you, Colonel. I'm sure we will find a way to get him back." She had negated his forlorn standing and offered a hand up, instead. </p><p>His brow furrowed. "Why is this project so important to you? What did he do that was so gratifying, to you?"</p><p>Jean shook her head slightly. "I'm not sure, exactly. He could be boorish and obstinate but also kind and sweet. I suppose, we are a lot alike. He felt like an instrument with no will of his own and I, I've grown up feeling like an experiment of my parents' lifestyle. I guess, I've grown very fond of him in such a short time."</p><p>He nodded. "I know."</p><p> </p><p>Next.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>